Episode:England Show (Part 1)
England Show (Part 1) is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 6 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 129th overall episode in the series. Written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on May 3, 1992. Synopsis The Bundys win a trip to England, courtesy of the village Lower Uncton, which can rid itself of a centuries-long curse by ridding the world of male Bundys - and there are just two left. Back in 1653, an ancestor of Al's - Seamus McBundy, insulted a fat, ugly witch who then imposed a curse on the village and all future male Bundys. The Lower Uncton residents must kill the last male Bundys inside their city limits in order to end the curse, while Upper Uncton people must insure they die outside the city so the curse becomes permanent and Lower Uncton stays as their tourist attraction. Plot The story begins back in 1653 in the small village of Lower Uncton, where a blacksmith name Seamus McBundy insults a old woman who turns out to be a witch who places a curse on the all the male Bundys, and makes the entire village of Lower Uncton be surrounded by darkness. Three hundred and thirty-nine years later, we are in the present-day Lower Uncton, and find out that the curse will only be lifted if all the MALE Bundys are killed within the limits of the town, and that Al and Bud are the last two remaining males. The Bundys subsequently receive a letter, saying that they've won an all expenses paid trip to England, more specifically Lower Uncton. Marcy and Jefferson also come along, though their luggage is soon stolen. Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest Stars *Bill Oddie as Winston *Alun Armstrong as Trevor *Steven Hartley as Igor *Tony Steedman as Mayor Fivshaw *Helena Carroll as Poxilda *Ron Leavitt as Nearby Dog (voice) *Michael G. Moye as Nearby Dog (voice) *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck *Aron Kincaid as Nearby Dog (voice) Quotes Notes Title *The three episodes are set in England. Trivia *On the airplane ride to England, the pilot announces over the speaker for Al to put his shoes back on, as he is choking to death. Al then comments "Oh, please. They show us the movie Dutch and they think I stink?" Ed O'Neill actually starred in that movie, which was released in May of 1991 and considered a total flop, due to poor reviews and earning less than $5 million (on a $17 million budget) during its theatrical run. It would be referenced again in the season 9 episode "Dial B for Virgin". *When the Bundys arrive at the airport, in the background there is a person holding a sign that says "Leavitt". Another person holds a sign that says "Moye". This is a reference to the creators and executive producers of Married... with Children, Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye (who also wrote this episode). There is also a sign for "Silver" in reference to Producer Arthur Silver. *Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye provided their voices in this episode as a couple of dogs near Buck's cage while he is in the dog pound, and sing Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Seen. *While Al asks Bud to hurry up and take a picture of him and the rest of the Bundys, a couple walks by and points out that Al is a shoe salesman, before walking away and laughing at him. The couple is Stacie Lipp and Larry Jacobson, writers for the show. *Hair stylist Dottie McQuown is seen behind the Bundys when they try to get the Queen's Guard to crack. Cultural References *Al keeps forgetting Winston's name and refers to him by names of cigarette brands, even though Winston is the name of a brand of cigarettes itself. Throughout the episode, Al refers to him as Marlboro, Lucky Strike, Camels and Benson and Hedges. *Jefferson mentions Michael Caine, a British actor best known for his Cockney accent and in recent times, portraying Alfred in the Christopher Nolan Batman movie trilogy. Goofs *When the family arrives at the airport in England, Al mentions how impressive England is and his hands are in his pockets. When Bud reminds him that they're just in an airport, Al's arm is somehow already around Bud's shoulder without him moving it there. *At the beginning of this episode, the town historian of Lower Uncton says that it was not hard to find and kill the male Bundys since they all worked in shoe stores, but in the episode And Baby Makes Money, we see several male Bundys, and Al is the only one who works as a shoe salesman. *Since Al and Bud are the only male Bundys said to be alive, that would probably mean that the other male Bundys from the episode And Baby Makes Money (as well as any other male Bundy located in the world) were killed in England at some point within a span of less than 2 years, which would be a rather impossible tasks. *Even though the villagers said that it was a pretty good year for killing Bundys it really seems as if they are doing it for the first time. They do mention that Bud and Al are the last male Bundys so they must have done it a couple of times before, but they seem extremly unexperienced in getting them into England and then into their village. *At the airport outside, Marcy yells at Jefferson and knees him. While she does that, there is a man wearing a white coat walking behind them. Camera instantly changes and instead of a man, there is now a woman wearing a white coat. *When the Bundys come out of the London airport, their luggage is placed in the trunk of the limo. Later when they come out of Harrods with all their shopping, the limo's trunk is empty. *While they are jousting, there is no one at all next to the stage in the wide shots. Every time they show the stage up close, there are 40-50 people. It changes back and forth the whole scene. External Links * *''England Show (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''England Show (Part 1) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#129 England Show (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season finale Category:MWC Episodes Category:Three-parter